The Lrna Codex
by Sakia Ishida
Summary: Another prophercy has arisen. One of a traveler from another world. The journey begans yet again....Well that means Belgarath and his crew are on the move again...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. David and Leigh Eddings do.

The Lrna Codex

Chapter 1 – Prologue.

The Seven Gods of the world have all but known about the other dimensions that surrounded the world that they had created. Even the almighty UL was aware of such a fact as this. Gods, no matter what were not limited to only them and others that were not as close to them to bother about their presence, had surely created worlds similar to the one that they had. Hence it has not came as much as a surprise then a complexity when Belgarath the Sorcerer approached his God, Aldur about a strange prophecy that was seemingly impossible in the sorcerer's point of view.

"Master, I don't think what is mentioned in that Codex is true is it? I mean most prophecies are mostly absolute blabberish made by some mad-man anyway." Belgarath asked Aldur. He had been on a rare visit to Aldur's tower in the Vale, and had spotted it on the immaculate table of the God. Immediately recognizing it as one of the Codexes he had gone through during the search of the Mrin Codex. (which held the prophecy to the destruction and death of Torak, the Maimed one, by the King of Riva, Belgarion) Curious as to why Aldur had taken an interest in it and mostly on the reason that if what ever is in there is true and Aldur wanted to act on it, it will be his work to get it done as usual.

"Why, Belgarath? Is such a thing as alternate dimensions something so difficult to grasp? I don't think Belgarath, I know. This prophecy is as real as the Mrin one is. However…." Aldur paused a while scanning the scroll that Belgarath was looking at.

"What is it?" Belgarath sighed, knowing that if Aldur says damn thing is true it most likely is.

"We only have half of the prophecy….my guess is that the other is in the other dimension." Aldur answered.

"Then we have to find the other. I didn't think dimension hopping was on the job description." Belgarath sighed as he took another swig from his ale.

"No, you are as helpless as I am on this one. I have absolutely no idea what other dimension is mentioned in this prophecy. The things mentioned here are a bit out of my grasp even for a God. I am however certain that the one that will be arriving will be able to do sorcery. The God of the traveling one is Merlin, and to my knowledge, Merlin was a sorcerer before he became God. Well, at least that's what I heard."

Belgarath heaved a sigh of relief. He was much too old for such traveling already. However he knew that he still had to prepare for it and there was much to do. "So how are we going to know who is the one? The only thing said here is that the guide of our world will receive the arrival of the one of Merlin, which, will head off in par with the Godslayer to prevent the rising of an evil not lesser than the child of darkness."

"Well, who do you know is the guide of the world?" Aldur looked at Belgarath sharply.

"How would I…..No it can't be…" Belgarath replied, finally linking two and two together.

"Yes, Prince Kheldar will be the one who will find the traveler."

"Well that's a relief." Belgarath answered. Aldur raised an eyebrow at Belgarath.

"At least the one searching will not be me." Belgarath answered. "I'll gladly give the job to someone else."

"That I'm sure. However you'll still have to find Kheldar, and from what I know he is rather indisposed of right now. You know that everyone will have to play a part somehow."

"I knew this peace was short lived anyway. Will Master require Polgara to go along?" Belgarath asked as he stood to leave.

"That will be for the best. Both Polgara and her husband, Durnik would be required to."

"So I noticed. It's a big reunion of some sort. I guess peace can't last for more than a few years." Belgarath answered as he descended Aldur's tower. "We'll set off to find Silk as soon as possible."

"Sent my regards to the boy, Errand. I know he's staying with Polgara. I think he is rather important in this."

"When is he never?" Belgarath mumbled as he went in the direction of his wife's cottage where Polgara has set up her home there with her husband.

Haha…well is a prologue so it's short. Or maybe I just can't write long passages….anyway this takes place after the Belgariad but before the Malloreon or should I say the Malloreon is not taken in context. However there will be bits and pieces that will be the same as the Malloreon like Polgara living in her mother's old house and Garion's son to be born etc. Well……Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own…..Fullstop.

The Lrna Codex

Chapter 2 – The Traveler

Silk and Yarblek had just finished their business in a small town at the outskirts of Yarblek's hometown, Gar og Nadrak. Silk had to admit it was a rather good day after all. Yarblek had suggested to crash at a nearby inn to get drunk on ale. Well, his actual words were to grab a drink but knowing Yarblek's appetite for drinks of such, Silk was sure a drink would turn a many too soon enough. However, he shrugged and went along. "Who could deny a friend as such a night of fun? They had more than enough to buy the whole inn down anyway." He mused.

As they both entered the inn, they noticed a crowd of almost drunk sailors surrounding what seem like the keeper of the inn. They were near a port so sailors were a commonplace. At a closer look, Silk noticed them to be Cherek sailors. Curious to as what the commotion was about; he offered to get drinks while Yarblek settled down at a table. Knowing his friend, Yarblek only raised an eyebrow at the offer but said nothing.

As Silk approached the keeper of the inn, he noticed that there was a girl about the age of fifteen standing beside the keeper. She was dressed like a dancer and must have provided entertainment for the customers in the inn. "Well, I guess some customers wanted more than dancing from her." Silk thought as he heard most of the conversation. Drunken people are usually very loud. Silk paused and looked at the girl…no lady again. He was sure that she was no Nadrak entertainer. She was too small sized for that. Nadrak women are usually rather well filled out. In fact, she looked more like Drasnian women instead besides the fact that ebony black hair was a rarity in Drasnian itself. "A mixed then?" Silk thought. "Since black hair is almost common in Nadrak and she looks like a Drasnian, wonder which she belongs too?"

A sudden exclamation however shook him out of his stupor and he found several drunken Chereks bearing down at him. "Okay, this is bad. What in Aldur's name did that woman say?" Silk cursed as he dodged a blow from one of the Chereks. Luckily for him, Kheldar was mostly sober and he had almost no trouble knocking out the ones stupid enough to attack him. The inn keeper looked on, shocked at the scene, fervently hoping that no blood would be drawn. The seemingly half-Nadrak woman however just looked on blankly.

After finishing with the drunken men, Silk turned to face the keeper. "It's sure difficult here to get some ale huh?" he gestured at the men sprawled on the floor. "Do you actually give a man a good workout before presenting them their wine?" The keeper stared at him and smiled, thankful that this customer would pursue no longer. Hastily, he ordered the woman beside him to get the drinks for them. She nodded and left.

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" the keeper asked.

"Not really but I'll like to ask. Who's the owner of that lady?" Silk replied.

"You sir." The keeper answered.

"What! I have never…" Silk retorted.

"Well you see that lady there is an entertainer in my inn and she refused to go with anyone else when they ask of it as you can see. I don't really mind as she does bring business. I rather not get on her bad side though, if you know what I mean."

"Well it is oblivious that she will not. But why is she mine?" Silk asked, puzzled. By then the woman had returned with the drinks.

"Well, that's because she said she was." The keeper answered. Silk thought for a moment and it clicked in his mind. "That's what you said." He looked at the woman. "That's why those drunks attacked me."

-- You are as intelligent as they say you are Prince Kheldar. – The woman spoke using the Dransnian secret language.

-- Thank you, who are you anyway – Silk flicked his fingers in respond. Yarblek was too busy downing the ale to notice the silent conversation between the two.

-- There's too many here. Come to my room later. – The woman replied.

"What's your name? At least it would be viable to tell me." Silk asked. Yarblek by now had noticed the woman that Silk had been talking to.

"Who's the lady?" Yarblek bellowed over the mugs of ale on the table.

"My name is Larna, sir. And this kind gentleman here is my current owner for now." Larna replied looking at Silk.

"Why Silk! I didn't know you were into Nadrak customs." Yarblek chortled.

"I'm not." Silk mumbled. "I _hate_ getting into things like this"

"Oh well, the damage is done." Yarblek answered cheekily, "Would this kind lady be so kind to dance for us? Or will your owner disallow it?" Yarblek asked winking at Silk.

Silk threw his hands up in disgust. "Do whatever you want Yarblek." He said as he settled down for a tankard of ale.

"Would you?" Yarblek asked Larne. "It'll be my pleasure." She answered as she started to sway accompanied by the music of her bells. At first it seemed as though she was very nervous then suddenly she began dancing in a way that they had never seen before. Her moves were graceful and even though she had not the size of a Nadrak, she was able to do moves that a Nadark dancer could not due to her petite shape. She was agile and flexible moving as though the wind was her partner. The jingling music of the bells in fact ascertain to that possibility. The other customers at the inn were also allured to the music and the dancing of the lady named Larna.

"Graceful and deadly too," Silk mused as he took a drink out of his ale. "Why do you say so, old friend?" Yarblek asked, enjoying the show.

"Well imagine her with a dagger or some light sword." He replied. "I'll rather imagine her in my bed if you will; you are one lucky guy you know?" Yarblek replied drunkenly.

Silk stared at Yarblek and sighed. "You'll never change will you? I do agree though. She is one rare kind of woman."

"I'm never wrong Silk. Never. Now let's just continue getting drunk." Yarblek answered raising his cup of ale. Silk shook his head and followed suit.

After Yarblek became totally drunk, Silk sneaked away from the table and went up to the room of Larna. Opening the door, he was met with a dagger at the throat. "If you wished to do me in, would not it be better in public? I'm sure I'm not high enough for a personal assassination."

"Oh but you are…Prince Kheldar. But I have no wish to kill the one that I have been searching for years. You know, you can be very hard to find at times. Trust me, I know." Larna answered, withdrawing the dagger from Silk's vein. "Sorry about that, it's a habit I guess?"

"Thank you for your compliment, Larna. However, I could scarcely think any good of someone having to threaten another, for entering one's room in a habit to be anything great. Are you one of Javelin's men?" Silk asked dropping down on a chair across the room.

"Javelin? Hmm….he is the head of the Dransnian intelligence service right? You think that highly of me?" Larna mused as she too settled down on a chair.

"So you are not?" "I guess so." "That's not very reassuring you know." "When did you need reassurance in your life, Prince Kheldar?"

Silk blinked. Somberly he said. "Oh no….I think I've finally met my match, dear lady Larna. You are worst than Porenn." Then he winked.

Larna stared at him wide-eyed and laughed. "Oh my! You _are _worst than what they say you are."

"It's my pleasure, my lady, my pleasure." Silk answered. "So why have you been searching for me? I'm sure I have not cheated you of anything yet…unless you have bought a fur cap recently?"

"Well, I wished the problem was the fur cap….No I have been finding you because you're the guide I need. My master Merlin has asked me to find you so hence….. I have to."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I have really no interest in human trade."

"I'm no Nadrak anyway." Larna answered, tying her long sweeping hair with a thong.

"Well, you don't look Nadrak anyway. By any chance do you know Belgarath?" Silk pondered.

Larna looked at him sharply. "How did you know I was finding him?"

Silk shrugged. "Well you did mention guide and the only time my name was associated with that word was when Belgarath said so."

Larna sighed. "Yes, I've been instructed to find you and through you find the others."

"All of us? So it's kinda like a new prophecy thing right?" Silk asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes. You seem awfully happy about this." Larna asked accusingly.

"Well, selling fur gets kind of boring after a while." He replied. "We will set out to find that old wolf tomorrow."

"You seem to trust me. I thought that you'll be wary of my presence." Larna commented as she showed him out of the door.

"I don't. Just that I'm desperate for adventures and I'll grab at any chance." Silk replied as he walked away.

"Hmm…he's as interesting as they say he is." Larna whispered as she closed the door. "I think this may not be as bad as I think it is."

Well…..there you go. I think Larna will come from a more futuristic world. Anyway, she'll know what has transpired in the Belgariad as that is a form of history books in her world. So, it'll be easier to explain. Haha…I tried to write longer this time around anyway. So people….read and review. You know that tiny little button over there?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. Never will.

Well….I'll reply before I start, kay?

To skywalker64089: Thank you very much and hope your interest in this story continues…..

To yumichan808: I know Errand's real name but this story kind of discards Malloreon so maybe I'll introduce his real name later….I'm not sure. However, you're right….We all love Silk! Smirks

The Lrna Codex

Chapter 3 – The conversation

The next morning, Silk sat at a table while waiting for Larna to turn up. Presently, he was wishing that she'll hurry up as he was getting fed up. Drunken Nardraks with splitting hangovers tend to be a wee bit touchy in the mornings.

After turning down the offer for more drinks; Yarblek and his newly acquitted drinking pals had a notion that drinking more would suppress the hangovers; Silk decided that he'll go upstairs to fetch her instead. Well at least it was a thought; Larna arrived as soon as Silk stood up from the table.

"Why…getting tired of waiting for me? I'm sorry. I had to decide what to take with me." Larna replied, heaving a haversack over her shoulders.

"Get tired of waiting for a lady? Never happened in my life," Silk replied cheekily. Eyeing the weird stuff Larna possessed, he asked. "What is that?"

"Which one?" Larna asked

"That thing over your shoulder and is that a sword? I've never seen one like that before." Silk answered, curious.

"Why don't I answer your questions once we get our horses?" Larna suggested. "Lead the way, my lady."

After reining in the horses and edging them on in a slow gallop towards the Vale, Silk reposted his questions to Larna.

"Well…. This thing here is a haversack, and basically it carries things as you can see." Larna answered.

"But I've never seen that anywhere before. I'm sure I'll have noticed something as new as this." Silk pondered. "Or did you do it yourself? You're a sorceress aren't you?" Silk looked accusingly at Larna.

"Why do you think so?" Larna blinked at the sudden accusation.

"Well, you seem so like Polgara just now when you were explaining stuff and you don't look like any particular people. I can spot what a person is, weather or not he is a Sendar or a Nardrak a mile away and now I am not even sure if you're a Drasnian or not."

"A Drasnian? Hmm…I should have thought about that when they asked." Larna pondered over what Silk had just said. "Yes. I don't deny I'm a sorceress though. I'm younger than Polgara….I think by about ten years?"

Silk blanched. "You _do_ know how old she is right?"

"I guess about three thousand….give or take a few." Larna answered vaguely, adjusting the sword that hanged from a belt around her waist to prevent it from getting into the way of the horse's movement. "I don't really remember."

"Now what kind of weapon is that?" Silk asked interested. He had been observing the sword during the time that they have been talking. It was sleek like most daggers are, but is wasn't a dagger definitely as it was even longer than Garion's Rivan sword and had a slight curve at the end of it.

"Well, my people call it a katana….preferably speaking it is somewhat like a sword but there are many differences in the way it's used." Larna replied. "I prefer using it as I am trained to use it."

"I bet you are." Silk replied remembering the dance that night at the inn. "Your dancing style kind of gave it away."

"Well I've never had any dancing lessons anyway." Larna shrugged. "How long to you think before it gets dark?"

"Well, I think we can make it to the next town if we hurry." Silk answered squinting towards the horizon.

"Then what are we waiting for? I bet that I'll reach there faster, Prince Kheldar." Larna shouted as she took off with her horse.

"Well, I'll have you know that I've never lost a bet in this area yet, my dear." Kheldar answered, urging his mare faster.

They arrived at the next town just before sunset and settled down at an inn somewhere at the outskirts of the town. Ordering something to eat, they sat down to discuss their route to the Vale.

"I'll like to reach there as soon as possible. How long do you think it'll take if we ride the whole day at a fast gallop?" Larna mused, picking at the food.

"About three days or so….maybe faster if we don't meet any trouble along the way." Silk answered. "Is the food not to your liking?" he asked.

"Hmm…I never did get used to the food here even though I arrived here like a month ago…" Larna answered, giving up on trying to make out what was in the stew that was served to them and reaching into her backpack for something else instead.

"Where are you from then? The East?" Silk asked. "I've never heard anyone coming from that side of the world before."

"Erm….ah….I……Well you won't believe anyway," Larna shrugged.

"Try me." "I come from another world or dimension if you will prefer."

Silk stared at Larna, and then fell into a deep thought. Suddenly he shrugged. "I guess it may be true."

Larna laughed. "You know. You are the first person that believed me. Anyone I told mostly thought that I was barking mad." Larna sighed. "And I thought a world where people are familiar with the concept of sorcerer would be open to these ideas."

"Knowing does not mean believing. Hell, I didn't really believe Belgarath until I saw it myself. But after seeing Polgara turn into an owl and Belgarath's wolf form, I should think travelers from a different world as possible." Silk answered truthfully. "However, spare me from any examples please." Silk shuddered, remembering the time that Relg pulled him through solid rock.

"I'll try. No promises though." Larna answered as she took a bite out of an opened package she fished out of her haversack.

"You know that isn't that reassuring." Silk pointed out.

"I know. I try to be." Larna answered. "It's more fun this way."

"My lady, you sure have a weird notion for fun. Are you even _normal_? Apart from being a sorceress." Silk asked expatriated.

Larna finished the package and placed it into her bag. "Well, I've never been thought of as normal….not even in my own world." Larna answered as she looked melancholy at the fireplace. A few moments of silence passed between the two, before Larna shook her head as if to clear her head from her thoughts. "Well I'll go up to rest for the night." She murmured as she picked up her bag and her sword which she had left beside her chair and moved upstairs to the rooms.

After she left, Silk thought as he finished his cup of ale. Larna was a mystery. True, a Sorceress and further more one from another world was not something someone meets everyday of their life. However he was sure that she was hiding something from him. "She still seems trustable though." Silk thought. Kheldar has never been one to take someone for granted but he was also one that trusts his instincts and so far they haven't fail him yet. Now his instincts told him to trust the otherworldly girl until she proves otherwise.

"Well for my own good, I'll better pray that she is on the good side." Silk mused as he decided to go up to his rooms.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Haha…I gave in to the temptation of including a character that has a Japanese background. Well should I place her as a Feudal era person or more of one that is at least familiar with technology? Haha give me suggestions, kay? Oh and review…..I luv reviews! Pretty please?.../points at button/


End file.
